A new dream and honour
by Inklungs
Summary: Zack's story is coming to an end. But someone gives him some advise before Crisis Core could end. Now both Zack and Cloud begin a new life of freedom. Zack trying to fufill a new dream, protect a different honour. Cloud left amnesiac after escaping but convinced by Zack to believe he was SOLDIER. But albeit with a different meaning behind Sephiroth's definition.
1. Are you really the hero?

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FF7 OR CRISIS CORE WHO ARE SQUARE ENIX'S PROPERTIES AND SPECIMEN. It's gonna be a bit comedic and sad serious at the same time**

* * *

**_"Nuchi du Takara"_ Memorial post Battle of Okinawan.**

**ARE YOU REALLY A HERO?**

Zack was panting in shallow breathings now. He felt a stream of body fluid slowly decend down his cheek. He desperately wanted to get off the cold rainy floor but can't. The sky was terrifying, with flashing thunder that corresponded to gunshots that riddled and embedded themselves into his skull, heart and everywhere.

Now he's seen what despair is really up in the clouds. No wonder Aerith was so afraid she might get swallowed. He now felt the same too. Aerith. He remembered back in deep regret. He's never gonna go back. He wanted to say sorry but it was not possible. In fact it's questionable if anyone will even know he's dead.

He tensed his bicep, as if he still had the strength to hold the Buster Sword. Yes. The tip of the blade slowly lifted a few inches like a hovercraft. But crashed in a metallic bang.

An infantryman booted his nose then spat into his eyes. Zack didn't even have the reaction before-

The gun went off.

Zack lost consciousness. The last image he ever had was Aerith's smile, her hand holding a last letter as it all disappeared. He regretted not having her in his arms as he died. He slept hoping that he would wake to a good dream with flowing green Mako. Somedays with Aerith beside him. Regret being his last thought. He could feel Cloud coming by, wishing him a comfortable rest and that he'll never forget the legacy. Good for him.

"If you see Aerith! Say Hi for me alright!"

"Would you say I became a hero?"

He opened his eyes. Letting a black cave's darkness slowly dissolve in light.

The sky is still eerily dark. The rain was still showering him like cold needles. The thunder still drummed his ears. But…

FLAP. Someone landed.

"Angeal!" Zack sat up like a puppy with his master returned.

Angeal was silent. Although his wing was covered in blood. Maybe from Zack's. His eyes still shown the colour of clear sky. Although more frozen, with a glint of sorrow.

"Hey! Don't give me the spooky look. I've completed my mission haven't I? I've embraced my dreams and protected my honor, and and, and I'm now a real hero-"

A heavy fist drove itself into his already shattered nose cartilage.

Zack groaned and wept.

"Call. Yourself. A…hero?" Angeal softly rumbled in a low voice Zack haden't heard for a while.

"Why would Zack the hero only abandon an entire town of burning people just to try and stop one threat while the true brutalizers abduct people and performs experiments on them? Why did he blind himself with cockiness that he would best Sephiroth?"

"But SEPHIROTH! He MUST BE STOPPED!"

"Yet stopping the enemy and saving the villagers, you hath both failed in misery. How pitiful." A red coated fluffed in his face and one boot tripped the walking Zack back into a face plant.

"Are you the rightful savior, or are you the cowardly prisoner who flew, becoming a side story to that beside of Cloud?" Much like their first encounter. Zack found the re-emergence of the red-haired Genesis surprising and inexplicable. Didn't he leave him back in Banora?

"Why would a hero ever leave the world he's messed up with... to leave the task on the shoulders of another man, when that man is your trustworthy friend, whose very own mind will be shattered and in despair?" Angeal's voice rose as Zack struggled to pull himself up.

"Why would a hero leave his beloved to a world that is discriminating and barren against her? Why would a hero aimlessly go 4 years, without intimate reply to a scar that hurts forever in her heart? Do you think she will gladly continue in a world that has despised and rejected you and her?"The redhead scorned to humiliate Zack.

Zack spat onto Genesis's boots, who abruptly kicked Zack's face. The red glowing blade descended in one rapid killing strike but in the ringing of slender metal. Masamune stopped the rapier. Sephiroth, the one winged angel, fallen from disgrace. His eyes tainted with green evil.

"For what is there left of…such words disgusting and artificial as_ dream _and _honor_. When we are monsters and _you Zack are_ merely a stupid _puppet_ with no one to follow like your weak and self doubting friend?"

Sephiroth's sword went for Zack's neck. He only saved Zack so he can enjoy the pleasure of carving and butchering Zack for himself only.

Angeal shot into Genesis and Sephiroth like an agile arrow. In one heavy battle cry, he lashed the great buster sword as weightless as a strand of feather from his wing. The 'Sephiroth,' and 'Genesis' disappeared and vanished. Leaving Zack the lonely traumatized puppy crying in Angeal's arms as his mentor hugged him.

"But Angeal. You were the one who taught me didin't you, you wanted me to embrace my dreams and protect my honor in the first place!" Zack sniffed his mucus into Angeal's shirt. Squeezing the figure as if Angeal in time will disappear too.

What he didn't notice however, was drops of crystal answering from Angeal's own eyes too.

"I want you to forgive me Zack….It was I not you who made you like this, I want you to remember that…..My life has been exciting, in fact exciting in many ways and war but I've never had the exciting realization that to live life itself to the full and forget about the honour coming from a den of monsters, is an honour and valuable dream in itself." Rain washed away both his and Zack's blood and mucus. Natural moisture concealing their tears as Zack and Angeal gave each other a light smirk.

"The old Angeal was quite wrong when he told you to do it like this…Maybe…Maybe it's because the old me wasn't too sure of what a happy dream and real brave honour is. But after that Angeal fell, he started to realise things were more subjective, honour not defined. Life more questioning than answering. Now I think, no, believe is a better word, a hero would save both the world and make everyone around him happy by being there, spending time with them, breathing around them, won't he?" Angeal settled onto a rock.

"But it's too late now. They're on us. I have no choice but to get Cloud through. I need to face danger for Cloud to live. He's the only living legacy and the only living hope for the world we can have to remain living…"

"True. It's foolish to shun from danger's face. But there's always one extra way. One you can fight but permanently run away." Angeal suddenly shot up. "Not everyone can carry the burden of this madness infested Planet without taking to the airs and escape. From my mistakes, that's how you can survive. Not glamorous but kind, you still must fight but that doesn't mean you fight to lead others and you to safety. There's always a choice. A choice for those who are potent enough to take on the world and be safe themselves."

"What do you mean Angeal. We in a hopeless situation where the world is against us. There's no way I can run now. No freedom. No job."

Angeal chuckled at that and patted onto Zack's should as he walked past.

"So what if it seems hopeless Zack? I knew you still wouldn't give up to quest for a new life!" He made ready to leave as he now opened his rinsed and brightened white wing.

"Wait! But how!" Zack chased as Angeal flew into the air. Fists pounding on the ground as his hands catched nothing but air. Knowing who Angeal is….once he takes off he never faces you again. Except this time, Angeal did…for the last time in a smile a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"You know how Zack. I'm sorry…..tough chance but you don't get to enjoy the luxuries at the lifestream that I can. Maybe not so luxurious…but still you have no place there." Angeal gave him a thumb up.

"' 'Embrace your dreams, and protect your honor as SOLDIER.'" He quoted in a boring rhythmic tone.

"No." He claimed defiantly in mid air. "I want you to forget that Zack, just protect your honor of in the name of life. You are no longer a SOLDIER but a free man! Sometimes you've gotta fly to be free. Oh. And embrace your dreams which is in here" He pointed to his heart.

"That's where it counts Zack. Remember a final thing." He nodded.

"I'm damn proud of you puppy. Always have, still is, and always will be." He took off in the greatest speed that rivals a humming bird. Gone in an instant. But this time, his wing was gone. Zack remembered the ironic saying from Cissnei. "Only those who have no freedom have wings."

"Wait! You mean to just be selfish and leave the world as it is?" Zack questioned at the now blue sky with a dashing rainbow.

A laugh sounded from the high winds. "You're not listening to a damn thing I'm saying, are ya lad?"

* * *

"Wake up! I said you're not listening to a damn thing I'm saying, are ya lad!-OH."

"In Gaia's name. What happened to you?"

Zack's veins tightened as his sprint up from the seat. He felt groggily as his cloth was drenched in rain water. Coincidentally, a huge arch of bright rainbow booming with hope was lurching just ahead. Was it all a dream? Or was Angeal really here?

"Aerith. Zack? SOLDIER? Legacy. Live." Zack was startled by the voice. Who was this guy? He remembered.

"SEPHIROTH! Niebleheim! My town! MUM? TIFA! TIFA! TIIIIIFFFAAA! ZAAAAAAACCCK! NOOOOOO!" Cloud screamed as the words, Zack and Tifa hit the brain onto a peg.

A pair of hands constricted along Zack's neck, forcing the living breathes out of him. Zack's soldier training had many drills of the scenario. But the sheer rush of Cloud's attack left Zack Fair in mercy of being choked.

"Cloud. Please. It's me. Your best friend. Zack." Zack realised how futile his begging was as cloud's unforgiving grip was crushing and compressing his windpipe and jugulars. He's gonna pass out soon, left for Cloud to hold for longer and kill-.

"Zack?" Cloud released his grips, shocked that both of his hands were covered in blood. Cloud was swearing in Gaia's name. Muffled cries followed with Cloud's chokes. He shook Zack violently like a shark attack now screaming Zack instead of choking him.

"Hey! Chill man. You're murdering me." Zack's calmer voice convinced the Chocobo to stop his chicken frenzy.

"Zack. Oh my…you're bleeding!" Cloud's mouth became a black hole.


	2. Escape from Planet Shinra

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or Crisis Core, Before Crisis or any of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Hope you found the first part okay. Now Zack and Cloud still got people on tails though.**

* * *

**"Freedom is never free." Ronald Reagan**

**Objective 1: Escape from Planet Shinra**

Zack quickly inspected his body. His entire clothing stained from black to red. He quickly shoved Cloud down. There could just be a sniper somewhere hiding on the hills. The hills have eyes. Worse. The hills have hateful eyes.

Zack tore open his clothing. First aid was a surviving skill even some infantryman had. He inspected his skin, chest, stomach. The driver gave him a bottle of alcohol as he washed himself down of any lipids and blood clot…wait…..this kind folk had problems of drunk driving. Never thought of it this way.

Cloud took off a cloth still in the pocket of the old SOLDIER 1st class uniform. Trying to help Zack press down the wound if there is any.

But there was. None.

Zack's barrelled muscular, chest was perfect. Zack leaned back, he was inches, thank lady luck the EX SOLDIER is still having the organ pumping. That's all that saved them. He is never going to fall asleep again which could decrease good awareness.

"What?" Zack questioned at Cloud's stare as if he's an alien.

Cloud signed in relief. It's still good that there wasn't a hole leaking juice on his friend's head. If the sniper did get a good aim. Zack probably wouldn't have dodged it.

_What could have made the sniper miss his shot?_ Cloud thought. _The just in time driving skill of the drive maybe. No the driver was foolish enough to even drink drive. He's not getting away with this, the thought quickly disappeared when the duo realised it was water, not drink. Pheww!_

Cloud thought further. I_t could be the rocky road. But the rain would have lubricated it. Many of the rocks here are bases and the acidic rain of Mako pollution was enough to smooth it. So that wasn't the case._

_Oh. But maybe this._

_What if this wasn't pure chance. What if the sniper did on purpose? What if he/she deliberately did it so that the shot was missed? Or it wasn't a shot at all. Does Zack realise the possibility._

"Look behind you." Zack signalled Cloud with a finger in his heavy gloves. One very boring looks in his eyes. Dry breathing.

"Come on Zack. Don't try to prank me just when I'm awa-."

"For ya sake DUDE! THE MAN SAID LOOK BEHIND YA!" the driver yelled as Zack putted up his hands in surrender.

They've stopped.

Cloud's senses were supposed to be superior now. Yet they still lacked the time for a test trial.

* * *

The Turks slowly came closer from their parked chopper.

One slender man with a sunny Wuttian skin lead the group. Slick black hair with no ponytails. The face a neutral, calm mask. In one of his hands, thin but long vampiric fingers wrapped tightly and painfully around handful strands of copper red hair. He dragged the non-compliant young woman with him. It's clear Tseng has no problem slapping woman.

He was oblivious and pretended to be emotionless as the gagged red haired female of his own kin had a very red face, crying, in extreme distress. In fact one could say he doesn't have emotions at all. Her large eyes were in fear not for herself but for Zack and Cloud. Her hands were not struggling but hey definitely were fighting against ropes. Like others she was in a black suit.

"You've betrayed Tseng. Better have a good one." The bald brick block threatened her with a finger as she spat into his eye after he took off the gag. Luckily he had sunglasses which he meticulously wiped. Immediately he fluidly put the gag back on as if it wasn't off in the first place.

Following them was a much younger girl. Having platinum gold hair to her chin. Brown chocolate gaze showed more curiosity like a cute baby girl rather than threatening. She was half shielded by an untidy blacklette with even shorter, messy and dirty hair, in front of her, who had no gun holster. Zack knew from experience that anyone who has any experience in edged weapons beyond amateur level would not show knives for assassination. To them. Knife= win. Not equal to a fight.

Her expression was grim but experienced, as if saying Zack should get serious about what he and Cloud's about to be killed by. In that evil cocky expression, Cloud almost was an ant for her to flask in sheer pleasure.

"Tseng. Rude. Cissnei? Eleanor. Oh, sorry don't know who you are?" Zack dropped to a serious expression as soon as the young horny blond flashed red. Seemingly exasperating Tseng. The 4 Turks were investigative and stealthy special ops. Untainted with Mako enhancements but deadly enough to be a threat. Even more or less so since 4 troopers accompanied them right behind.

"So…How are ya guys. Got promotion Tseng? If yes congratulations. Welcome to the bloody business of the company." He spoke before Tseng could open his mouth.

"Oh and Rude. I see….hair tonic didn't work yo? Eleanor, still a dirty blade girl with knives? Oh and how are you. Almost forgot ya, little girl. So now we got all the chitty chatty, shilly, shally pep talks over. Get to the point you bunch of kidnappers." Zack's hand was on his huge sword handle before any of the Turks dared to move. He knew 3 of them with a bit of infantryman would be enough of a foe to run from. Cissnei conveyed something to him.

"Ah. Yes. Well, well, well. If it weren't for the little Judas girl. We'd have got you back into the 5 star lab hotels in no time." Tseng answered Zack's question pre-emptively as he stroke Cissnei's hair who flinched ferociously away, he narrowly avoided a knee to the balls. "But anyone who betrays Shinra has one choice left in their little world hmn." He suggested to Cissnei. "Certain execution will await you. I'll enjoy the pleasure myself so an example is set….that no one defines Shinra's order. Their choice will be your fate. You can't escape from them. We are Shinra Electric Power Company's Investigative Division. Or simply Turks." He said coldly.

" Don't test me Tseng. Even if I lose my life now. My friend is not going back to that place." Zack put on his arm to stop the angry Cloud from advancing beyond him. Just then, Cissnei accidentally bumped into the black haired woman who hatefully shoved her back. It didn's surprise Zack with the fact in which the Turks violate their own. He knew enough since Tseng dug up his comrade's bodies like a scavenging raven.

"I'm no SOLDIER. But I must say let her go!" Cloud protested before Zack slammed him onto the back the truck.

"Don't make my life any more difficult." His eyes pleaded. "Cloud."

"Oh. Pitiful little Chocobo." Tseng laughed ruthlessly. "I'm afraid going back to those labs is only a choice you can now hope for."

Just then Cissnei sliced open her ropes from a blade she got from the 'accident' and removed her gag and fought back with her free hand. Screaming "ZACK! CLOUD! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES. TSENG DOESN'T WANT TO TAKE YOU GUYS BACK. HE WANTS TO KILL YOU! HE DEALT WITH THE ARMY FOR HIS OWN EXPLOITS! PLEASE DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST GOOOOOO!" Tseng stamped her foot and she screamed. He used the distraction to at least get one of her arm trapped in place. Before he tugged her elbow under his arm pit and bent his leg. The pressure slowly dislocating the elbow socket. It was a slow torture.

Zack saw the tearful wink. And understood that Cissnei wished to sacrifice herself for enough time to allow him and Cloud to run back to the truck now the helicopter is immobile. Cissnei was no fighter but Zack from seeing her was able to judge that Cissnei would deal enough damage with that knife to run and save her own life.

But she didn't. She saved theirs.

He dashed for the doors like a wolf from hunters. Starting the engine as the driver ran out waving his arm in the air and screaming for his grandma. Before he climbed in. He had one last look at Cissnei.

"Ah." Tseng tried to maintain a calm tone against her struggling. He drew back and slapped her hard across the cheek.

"Rude." He gave him a thumbs down.

Rude's heavy metallic arm that weighed a ton of coal, hooked a stony punch into Cissnei's face in an abruptness, snapping with a hurtful whack as if her skull broke. The combined power and Tseng holding her in place, knocked Cissnei out cold. A small body fell lifelessly off the road, disappearing from Zack's view. Her hair flew in the air before they vanished.

The woman collapsed onto her back, she was helpless like an injured and disoriented bird. Tseng stepped onto her chest and fired a single loud shot. Zack can't see Cissnei's corpse but assumed her death down the road on some dirty dusty rock. A small tender body lying there after a bad beat. A crashed bird that can't fly.

A tear fell as he quickly mourned her. Then drove off before leaving the relentless Turks chasing them like hounds. From the reflection of rear mirror, Zack's own body ached in pain as the knife carrying woman repeatedly plunged down the ground.

"Sorry Ciss... Thank you." Zack drove on picturing her tranquil face finally at peace. She no longer need to worry. He appreciated this strong woman on behalf of himself, Cloud, Aerith, and many others. Like her opinion Shinra did make some lives better. He was sure that whatever dirty works she did in the past, she did much more good things things than just this. Her heart was so open it could fit the planet.

"If only I was SOLDIER...This...This wouldn't happen...she...Shuriken wouldn't have died." Cloud faintly but sadly remembered the many helps he received from the Turk in his Ex-Infantryman career. A terrible feeling flew in his stomach. Cloud was endlessly ashamed of himself. _He didn't even manage to catch her real name, he didn't make it to SOLDIER, which was at least a part of the promise to...It was the only good he'd ever done. _Cloud stared at the clear sky but a few clouds still blindfoled destiny in mystery.

Zack and Cloud kept the tears back. They were happy at least Cissnei got the wings she wanted but it wasn't the wing that restricted freedom.

Cissnei should be glad.


	3. Reno: The Man With The Plan

******WARNING DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FF7 OR CRISIS CORE WHO ARE SQUARE ENIX'S PROPERTIES AND SPECIMEN. Did warn ya it's a parody and main be sad but funny at the same time.**

* * *

**"Everyone has a plan 'till they get punched in the mouth" Mike Tyson__**

**Reno: The Man With the Plan**

_Oh…Get me out of here!_ His mind screamed.

Reno was NOT pleased with the infantry.

First of all, the horrid uniform. The pauldrons were so unbearably heavy that it was like marching with 2 obese elephants dancing on your shoulders.

The teal blue ribbons were rather monotonous that it raped his eyes, he felt like an absolute lunatic and a clown. Somehow dancing and farcing around the alleyway. Apparently the guy who had them before got lice and dirty bugs. So it was now an extra pain in the ass, as Reno tangled and spun his way among the zombified crowd of Shinra military. He can't stop from yelping and squirming from the sensation as the little demons sucked out his lifestream.

The helmet made him felt like an alien. The sturdiness did no comfort as it threatened to fall and crush his toes into a fine pile of powder at any time. Proper good weight. More than a mountain of lead. The goggles only served to alter distance of vision but the thing was never even meant to work in bright daylight. He could feel that the rays of the sun are frying his retina now. He wished the Shinra army wore sunglasses instead. His own goggles are way better than these ugly beer binoculars for alcoholic bears. If this metal garbage stays on his head any longer, his spiky red hair style will be as flat as pancakes.

Earlier the Captain, or should he say the Craptain, (the guy was just a macho bully, and a total cannon folder, who lost his map and put the entire 99,996 guys in peril), just ordered to keep close eye on their grenades since the manufacturing was so cheap and horrendous that it could go off at any minute due to the heat. Great. Except that it rained earlier. Reno chirped. 'Should be fine.'

Finally his boots. Yeah. The real pain. He has been walking around for hours now in this water drenched combat boot. If they ever deserved the title of 'combat' ever. One of them already tore straight through before he putted it on. They had enough given his feet enough blisters as if there were a hundred Piranha swimming in there.

_Tseng_, he thought. "You idiot!" He spat out the words, which the nearby trooper took offense of as if it was aimed towards him. Reno took the punch. It was his boss's entire backwater plan for him to infiltrate the army and report Zack and Cloud's location. If they're still haven't became lamb chops from the barbecue like weather.

Reno quickly apologized before the senseless meathead could give him more beating. He resisted with enormous difficulty against the urge to shoot Tseng's chopper down for sending him here and beat the man to death with the helmet while he screamed like a headless chicken. The idea is nice though.

He's gonna rape that guy again and again till he begs for mercy at his knees, then Tseng can suck his cork and make him a sandwich after all this mess.

The plan failed. Epic failure!

_It's backwater and a failure in the beginning_, was Reno's view when Cissnei suggested it. That instead of trying to locate the fugitives in a race and competition with the stubborn Shinra military hard fools; they'd work with them, infiltrate them, and give them a false pretense of a successful assassination.

As for the cute little Cissnei, Tseng will act out her execution with Rude and Eleanor in front Zack and Cloud. When in fact it'll be a loveless tragic drama time. Cissnei be fine and dandy once the fake 'killing' is over and Eleanor will take her to Verdot's place. Tseng couldn't risk it. Tseng said Cissnei would be too much of a hazard to both her own safety and the Turk's since the fact she hid the two's real location was recorded by a traitorous Turk who was taken care of. It wasn't something Reno was pleased with, that Cissnei would no longer be work mates. But her stubborn and anti-scruffiness OCD was something good to be rid of.

But still it was so close to success! He had just knocked the sniper out with electric rod hours ago and put on his outfit. (Damn the guy for having lice.) Seconds ago, he had loaded the rifle with one of the special rubber bullets. The one with a special materia that could imitate blood, he stole the orb from a defeated ninja. It was mostly an old useless materia the Wutians deployed during the long pointless wars, as a way to create psychological trauma for guerilla warfare, or sometimes to simply divert troops to be scared away of an actual smaller force. Or what the Wutians called the 'Empty Castle' from 36 strategies.

Nevertheless, he did it. The fact that Zack, even a so dedicated SOLDIER 1st class as he, cannot refuse and was not prone to doze off for a little while. That made it easier. He was initially afraid that Zack could see it. That would hilariously ruin the plan.

His optimism blew up the mountains when the blood spattered and the troops around him cheered in delight (psychos). Then all he had to do was to get a little negotiation that it was he the sharp super, sniper who killed the duo. Then sneakily slip out. Afterwards Tseng would report to Shinra that the military got them, the lice guy gets a promotion out of partially Reno's kindness, and luck.

Everything would then be hunky okay.

Zack and Cloud would have a life. Or not really since Turks will always see them. The Turks could be free of fugitive status.

Until the Craptain's psycho machismo ruined everything. Who insisted that he…

"Doesn't just want them dead….he wants their head on a stick." Reno imitated in a low girly voice. Clearly disgusted of whatever macho violent wet dream is in the guy's head.

"Well. Reno. Bad news. Bad bad news." The Shinra army will ambush the 2 anyway. It would be way worse if the Turks's scandal is known to Shinra the Old Fart. Sweat exploded suddenly at the thought of he himself in trouble. He cursed and wished Tseng killed for failing to listen. The whole atmosphere transformed from an egoistical and casual proof of Ciss's mistake….To an apocalyptic and grave danger.

He fumbled for his secret PHS. Not caring that it will be traced since the only Turks trace it anyway. He searched his pockets in petrified clown face panic as it seems worse still, the communication device is gone. There's no way for Tseng , Zack to know. He lost the phone. He lost the damn old PHS.

* * *

"Rude! How many time did I told you." Tseng mattered aloud in a relaxed manner after the troopers were some distance off reporting to party A.

"Is it really necessary!?" The woman bellowed at the big awkward man with a shyness on his face.

"This isn't the movie or something big guy. A knock out can kill someone without medical attention. Could lead to concussion and-"

Tseng hushed Elena.

"YOU COULD HAVE HURT CISSNEI!" Tseng said in a furious tuned down voice with anger, pointing at the unconscious Cissnei, whom Eleanor was tending to.

"You gave her a black eye. A real black eye! This was never a part of our plan." He whispered in a small humorous laugh.

"But boss. You told me to be realistic. And break the rules" Rude muttered in confusion. A brow apparent as his glasses were off.

"You're never gonna get to the meaning of middle of 2 extremes are you?" Tseng chuckled slightly, as he tended Cissnei who is still alive and breathing.

"What's the matter with the man? Why's Reno still not reporting?" The black haired woman's impatient rants stopped when Tseng's radio crackled.

"Tseng here." Tseng was serious again.

Rude watched a little of his boss. Who dropped his jaws.


	4. The Epic Fail of Reno

**WARNING DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FF7 OR CRISIS CORE WHO ARE SQUARE ENIX'S PROPERTIES AND SPECIMEN.**

* * *

"What! REEEEEEENOOOOOOO!" Tseng despaired on his knees as he moaned like an unwilling cat.

"You evil, despicable, devilish, little BAGA!" Tseng cursed insanely in Wutiian. Eleanor fainted upon hearing the news, and hit the head of Cissnei who just awakened by now knocked back to knock out again.

The fact that the super hormonal Elena was jumping up and down, self proclaiming that it's the end and everyone, 'everyone''s gonna die didn't help Tseng in his nervous breakdown.

If the Shinra Army find the 2 alive. They ARE all gonna die. Tseng's mouth was open, his hand now held a little white makeshift flag. He was frozen like a robot that short circuited. Only thing moving was his shivering lips.

"Oh my days. Reno, kick me in the neck if this is a drea-" Rude kicked him in the neck.

"RUUUUUUUUUDE!" Rude was chased away by a catatonic Tseng and his deadly chorus as he failed to take it liberally. Rude jumped as Elena kicked in the bottom. He knew it liberally but still wanted to kick Tseng's head anyway now they're all doomed thanks to his incompetence on agreeing to this foul deal. He wanted even more to hook Cissnei again for the horrendous suggestion.

Over the other line. Reno's face turned to stone at the realities' face. Nothing to do now except to fumble with the keys. The Turks are in even more trouble now than before. Their fate will depends. But whatever, it's still Tseng's fault this happened. His boss should be hanged for this.

He looked down and allowed the humiliation of beer cans thrown at him from the bare-chested harassment. They're here. At the ambush. Once the little truck pass. It's the end! Reno wanted to cry.

The only action he can manage to procrastinate to distract himself from the painful consequences is to fumble with the keys he took while searching for PHS. _Wait._

_Wait._

_Wait. Hold on a second._

He thought. _Why did this trooper have keys again?_ He stared in wide eyed horror that it was the safety lock for the grenade. Him banging the clothing that had the grenade meant that it started the faulty thing's countdown, now at 02, it will detonate. He curiously picked up the grenade. But realised it was a bad idea as he stared wide eyed at the detached safety pin. His expression a shock as if he had just broke the control of a helicopter.

"Oh my ff-" He didn't finish the words.

* * *

"Was that an explosion? Zack." Cloud shouted to the current driver.

* * *

Reno's actions were dramatically weird that he has no idea how he landed. He removed the shrapnels from earlier since he always added more gun powder to make the grenade more of a distraction than killing tool. Not realizing there was an explosive material attached to the pin. The double detonation rather saved him. He had somehow been soaring like a panicking rooster in the air from the sheer power of the explosion and had quite rather masterly and fluidly landed onto the other side of the cliff.

In a splendid heroic pose. He had seen the same tricky flip Zack did off a training simulation from a train. Now he did it. The Turks were only trained in 'breakfalls' meaning to break the fall or maybe even sometimes to sacrifice a limb for the safety ensured from impact was more important than the actual pose and mobility after the fall.

How he mastered it. He had no idea!

He cheered in his triumph as his PHS ringed a victory. Not noticing the shadow of a phantom. One of a one winged angel as the shadow gazed upon Reno's sheepish answering pose at the moment.

"I have further use of you. You'll be alive." A feminine but evil and cruel voice stated. "For now." His long silver veil covering the greedy expression.


	5. Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 material. Should be ingrained by now. (Recommended soundtrack "Fighting FFVI remake" Basically chibi battle theme made with FFVI SNES engine.)**

* * *

**"_We may be retreating, but we're still victorious._" Reno.**

**"The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting." Sun Tzu. Art of War.**

**On Verge of Battle**

Zack kicked the brake of his truck. The explosion was clearly that of a Shinra issue grenade. No mistaking it.

Shinra is here.

Adrenaline shot through the 2 as if they've seen the grim reaper in front of them.

Luck and the weird dream of Angeal helped him to evade them once. He didn't know how the sniper didn't manage to finish him off but Angeal's message can go to ditch. He had to protect and get Cloud out of here.

The place was very rocky and jaggy. There was one perfect spot for Cloud to hide. The thought of seeing Aerith again burned in his mind like a forest's wildfire. In his blind rage, Zack wanted to just leave Cloud there. A perfect hiding place. Meanwhile he could just hack the Shinra military into a pile of manure. He doesn't care about how many cannon folders there were. _Shinra must be stupid. As if normal military could kill such a man._ Blind rage corroded his veins. He felt himself burn with angry lava inside.

The rainbow over Midgar is fading. The sky clear and open except a small grey cloud in the distance. Midgar was exquisite. An absolute work of art. It seemed a few steps away. He wanted to enter it. Kunsel, Aerith, others…..he haven't seen those people for a time filled with pain and concern. Zack's fists clenched, his heart racing and giving an earthquake, the burning mako coursing through his veins somewhat making him irrational and forgetful.

"Yo Cloud." He beckoned the blond slowly. Pretending a concerned look as he pointed ahead.

Zack was halfway from knocking Cloud out before an arm as strong as he is blocked the strike. He forgot Cloud had Mako enhancement.

"What are you gonna do Zack." Cloud saw it coming.

Zack didn't expect Cloud to know. This fluffy chocobo can be hard to read at times.

"Taking on the world by yourself? You can barely hold your own against Sephiroth. Don't be crazy." Cloud's fierce Mako eyes threatened.

"You don't understand Cloud. I HAVE A LIFE! You're not just the one who has Tifa to promise. I have someone too. I NEED HER! SEPHIROTH! I'LL PUT HIM IN HIS WELL DESERVED HELL LATER! AFTER I finish **THEM!**" Zack's eyes burned in bright madness more furious than the hottest star.

"Open your eyes Zack. She needs you more than ever. Say what if you can't make it out? After all no one is too special. What about her when you're not there? I'm not your message bird." Cloud grabbed Zack's arm who angrily shoved his friend back.

Zack was on the verge of screaming in hatred. The droning of helicopter searching for its prey from the skies like an eagle droned ever closer. Zack angrily kicked one rock. The pair was startled by the fading echo. A cavern.

Zack had a choice. The cave. Or the rock. Either he knock Cloud out and face his honor as SOLDIER. Put up a fight to at least save Cloud. Or he head into the cave. There's no guarantee they can't find and exterminate both him and Cloud in there neither. Rock was the best choice. Besides, he was sure that he could finish the infantry in an open space which was much easier than one with enclosed cave system of unfamiliar navigation and low visibility against opponents with special helmets for low light vision.

"You're right Cloud. You're damn right. Let's head for the cave." Zack gave in.

He tripped Cloud down without warning. Quickly he saddled up onto the blonde.

Logic wasn't the only force dominating in Zack's exploding mind. There was a hateful insanity. The desire to leave all this corrupt planet and take these Shinra murderers and lapdogs with him. The only way to quench this hate was on the troops.

"Sorry kid. You can't convince me otherwise." Zack was about to deliver the punch but quickly ducked as a bullet flew and hit the cave wall. Zack nearly got his ear cut off.

One huge explosion sounded in the close distance. Zack covered Cloud to shield him from the debris of dirty and hot gas. Zack was used to these brutalities now. He doesn't mind as the heat scolded his skins, annoyed at the ringing he was hearing.

Someone was behind him and the buster sword was on cloud.

"Cloud!" Zack turned. The blonde use the moment of turning to use the sword in a slashing wheel, incapacitating the trooper behind before he pulled the trigger. Zack smirked; Cloud's sword skills he once observed in training, would make him a good 1st-2nd Class. Not as high as Sephiroth though. There's always something in Cloud that suggested he was more of a sword user than a gunner.

Zack rolled again and was up to his feet. Snatching the sword from Cloud in an instant, he shielded an array of bullets from hitting Cloud. The sword gathering wear, tear and rust to Zack's dismay. Cracks formed on its blunt side. The bullets stopped. The infantrymen ran in surprise as a stream of hot fire charged at them in aggression as soon as the sword cleared. Zack still had a few materia.

The Captain berated the troops for their cowardice. Shooting one innocent poor infantryman on sight before ordering the others in to cover him. The terrified little troopers followed orders without thinking.

Cloud and Zack slid down the cave. The journey was sharp, gifting the 2 with many cuts from unpolished rocks. Zack's leg crashed into a materia like stalagmite at the bottom. He moaned.

"Happy now spike?" He nudged Cloud. "You've costed us mobility." Zack scorned but secretly it was a fairly smart option. The cave has already rid the infantry of the air support and large numbers.

The help wasn't that much though. Several rounds of loaded gun barrels were pointed at the 2 as the infantry caught them. The captain slowly speaking and ordering the fire on the count of 3.

Too bad their training is complete garbage. Zack easily casted a light spell before the men. Their night vision helmet made them recoil in pain as if struck. Leaving a squad of men wriggling like earthworms.

Cloud and Zack took off into the darkness without a word.

* * *

The 2 settled for the night. Zack knew enough to light a fire. The convection current could bring some air in, but at the same time it could leave the 2 to die of poisoning if it burns for too long. There's nothing to suggest otherwise that the cave is possibly filled with toxic gases.

"You know Cloud. You should have left me up there. Now look at us. We don't have ways out. We're as good as a pile of bones." The ruffles above still meant there were some stationed infantry. They are under surveillance.

"I can't leave you. We're….friends….right." Cloud answered. Somehow this was a slightly different Cloud than last time in Nibelheim. The Cloud now, was full of angst. His deep tone is somehow very distressing. Hearing it made Zack depressed. He was day, Cloud was night. There was a firm anxiety in Cloud, only Zack comprehends.

The fact that Cloud's situation was also his current situation made him more uneasy. Cloud's home was burned. His girl friend beaten. His family a memory. The world has rejected him. It must be painful for Cloud to carry those agonizing shards of remembrance in his mind. At least Zack still had something to cling to the world for. After Cloud's involvement with Shinra, Zack wasn't sure if the cold hateful Tifa would ever accept him. But it was what Cloud promised her. That he'll be in SOLDIER, as Cloud Strife, the proper elite who stood up from other immature kids. A SOLDIER to protect Tifa as her knight in shining armour. Or at least what Cloud said to him for not removing his helmet. He was sympathetic, for once a long time ago, maybe in another fantasy dream world far away….Little Zack would have the same desire that made him into the monster he is.

Zack still had something..left to cling…Or did he? Zack vaguely remembered the dream of Angeal's visit. His last message. "Embrace the true dreams in here. Protect your honour as a living normal human." Did he carried out Angeal's wish? Zack felt foolish for the earlier anger, the latter blinded him to go straight west, when both dream and logic, friend and companion told him east. He felt ashamed and naked that he nearly did the inhumane thing to leave Cloud behind.

"Cloud." Zack said in a soft firm tone.

"We're friends. Yes and you were right, I'm sorry, shouldn't be so hot headed there. But you know it's a natural problem I can't do anything about. Zack always is, and always will be Zack Fair after all." He extended his hand.

Cloud was vegetative. Zack could not tell if Cloud was simply still suffering from a bit of excess Mako poisoning or simply not responding due to the hurtful argument earlier. Slowly however, Cloud slapped his hand in agreement.

"Say Zack. How do we find a passage out?" Cloud diverted himself to a new attention. His eyes slow emo and hiding.

Zack was squatting without realizing. "Right!" He said. "She might know some tips…"

* * *

"From: The one and only white rose of Wutai. THE REAL TREASURE(MATERIA) PRINCESS.

Contents: YOU BASTARD! What sort of pathetic big guy scares a girl for years in her childhood with the prank that he's dead before answering? You know how long? It's been 4 years. I'm locked in my home. Can't wait to break out. Maybe….for….materia! Can't believe the guy my old man is turning into. But anyway…. Didn't they train SOLDIER scouting skill? Just follow the resurgence. Follow where the water flows. And you'll reach the Exit. I so want to meet you in person again someday. Good to hear you're still alive. Where in the name of Leviathan have you been?"

* * *

While Zack was reading the mail...Cloud allowed his tortured eyes to rest. For a short time of maybe a minutes. The sweet scene played out in front of him.

**"Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?" The brunette girl asked curiously. Her soft red eyes viewed him with some awe. She looked cute.**

**"I'll try."**

Cloud realised how much he missed her.

**"Hey, why don't we make a promise?" This caught Cloud's full attention. He turned around with a smile. Observing her with his blue disks.**  
**"Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind..." Tifa hesitated.**  
**"You come save me, all right?" Tifa droned softly.**

_Of course you will Cloud. You will._

**"What?"**

**"Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once." Tifa's seductive sweet voice was pleasant like a beautiful harp. Cloud was taken.**

**"Come on-! Promise me-!" Tifa's cute voice begged.**

_Come on Cloud Promise! _

**The star as bright as a diamond shot through the sky. The colour of green mako.**

**"All right... I pro-"**

"CLOUD THEY'VE FOUND US!" Zack lifted him.

* * *

Cloud and Zack had no idea how much time passed but Zack insisted on reaching the resurgence as there could still be men stationed at the entrance. In fact Cloud was pessimistic enough to suggest the exit could be blocked too which Zack dismissed with light the pair could cut whatever comes.

Cloud was right.

The ambush was smaller now. Composed of 30 infantry member maximum. The driver who was about to deliver the news had no chance. As Cloud apologetically threw he off the vehicle as Zack and he burst out from the exit. The driver never got up. Cloud wasn't pleased. Killing was never part of Cloud's nature. It was one of the many reasons of his failed SOLDIER applications. His hands trembled and it made his pessimistic state even more powered and stronger.

While Zack finished the rest of the troops. Cloud took the bike to him. The pair was glad to finally own a vehicle. No more foot travel. Good news that Zack announced was that the bike was a copy of the most advanced masterpiece of Shinra. Not that they produce morally good stuff. Still no one beats them in quality. But before the bike reached the exit.

A huge stone flown down with a thud, the object nearly crushing Zack like a meteor who barely managed to roll away. Cloud squealed from the bone grinding pain, as Zack shrieked as soon as his bad leg was completely beaten to a pulp under the stone.

A figure clad in shiny black armour and 2 smooth pauldrons slashed downward like a battle crazy maniac. His face pale hidden underneath a metallic cruel helmet. His battle was more monster than man, as if he literally had the desire to drink the blood and taste the flesh of the enemy. Cloud couldn't see his eyes but the killing machine already sent the image of a vicious psycho glaring and smiling with a fiendish glare in his eyes that could kill.

A SOLDIER 1st class. Cloud's legs glued onto the ground. The man was falling in slow motion, the edge of the longsword, a grey-yellow killing machine was slowly chopping down on Zack, in a few more seconds the psychopath would have Zack's head.

Zack closed his eyes. Squirming. Slowly he blinked open one eye. To make sure he's in heaven this time. Not quite. Cloud's awkward lunge with the buster sword blocked the dangerous longsword who was once a great companion to Zack but now if it weren't for Cloud, the same model of weapon would have his life.

He thanked Spikes with deep gratitude. He wouldn't have escaped from that.

A SOLDIER chuckled coldy. In an instant before Cloud could see him lift a knee, he kicked Cloud straight in the abdomen. The blonde crushed heavily into a nearby rock. Shattering it to pieces with his impact. Cloud gathered all his life energy but all he managed was to get on his knees and cough ferrous blood from his clogged up throat. Cloud sat up. Supporting himself on a border lazily.

Another slash nearly made it and blinded Cloud before he could shift back. The sword effortlessly left an ugly scar on the boulder Cloud was leaning on.

"Pathetic bug. At least you could help me kill time and sign off a pointless training assignment."

* * *

The sight made Zack ache as Cloud the vunerable trooper was getting gruesomely bullied by this jerk. Cloud's power was as raw and vicious as a giant beetle from the Mako enhancement.

He was no longer the little Chocobo who Zack knew, now Cloud was like a resilient wolf.

But against SOLDIER? This is a joke. It would be comparable to pitching an underground fight between a beetle and a venomous scorpion, a wolf against a fire breathing dragon.

He tugged with all his strength to free himself. He would cut off his leg if needed. Cloud has no chance.

* * *

The black fiend hacked at Cloud with the sword in a maniacal laughter. Cloud would wish that his ears be chopped off than hear this repulsive pleasure of hurting others ever again.

Cloud clashed using the buster sword, this time, side ways instead of directly blocking. The impact of the bigger sword sent the SOLDIER almost twirling like a mini-tornado. Cloud will give this disgusting man no further chance to try any close quarter dirty tricks again should a clinch be made.

Without realizing. He slashed 2 strikes in an angry cross. The motions glowed in blinding white light, dashing forward towards the vunerable foe. Cloud gazed in marvel in fanfare of victory, as his bright tsunami of strikes was inches from hitting the man but in an instant the SOLDIER blocked the cross slash in the next spun with splendid timing.

Instead the man's sword gave off a jeering purple darkness. One line of light burst towards Cloud, cutting him across the cheek, ruby red staining the yellow rocky ground with moisture. Small strands of chocobo hair glistening in sunlight. His face hurt in visceral warning.

The battle was far from a resolvation. The SOLDIER took the chance to thrust at Cloud, who felt a cold rush of air that erected every strand of hair through fear as he narrowly avoided the butchering pain of a coup en grace.

The SOLDIER quickly turned before Cloud realised he was still in conflict. The blade quickly collided. Shaking both opponent's biceps with vibrations of steel vs steel. Cloud could feel his muscles dying and losing their elasticity like breaking rubber as the locking blade was upon him. The savage like SOLDIER continued to land a barrage of headbutts, groin shots and ear bits to Cloud. However as the SOLDIER attempted to break the stalement of strength contest with a knee jerk Cloud ducked trapped his leg then wrapped one of his legs around the SOLDIER's supporting leg while he hobbled. The takedown took them both to the ground.

The SOLDIER lost his sword but his hands quickly reached towards Cloud's neck like a zombie. Cloud kicked the man to create distance. The kick did little damage but only irritated the savage warrior further. The SOLDIER instead shoved aside Cloud's legs and bit him straight in the balls. Mangling them with his teeth. As if the crazy SOLDIER is a dog or something. Cloud clearly realised by now that this was a life or death situation and not a civilized duel. But his push against the SOLDIER loosened. The SOLDIER fell onto him chest to chest. Cloud screamed from the pain as if he was a decapitated Chocobo.

Without any knowledge of how he knew this. He quickly grabbed the wrist of the SOLDIER that went for his boot. Cloud pulled the dagger and used the SOLDIER's weapon against him.

The SOLDIER was as scary as a baboon when he shrieked from the cut on his face. Cloud and him are now equals. Cloud tried to cut him once more but didn't have the care in the world to wonder what was in his left hand that was turned away. Suddenly the longsword the SOLDIER lost was back in his hand again. Cloud ducked beneath the swing but missed a slash.

* * *

_Poor Cloud, _Zack thought. It was funny nevertheless that this 'SOLDIER' made an easy game with an infantry man into a long extended play ground fight. Sephiroth would cut down this abomination before he even dared to call himself a '1st class.' Initially Zack was afraid that Cloud would be downed by the time he reacted. Maybe Cloud only got better but...

SOLDIER always required both supernatural enhancements, an extremely determined aggressiveness but ultimately skill and experience in a mixture to resolve a conflict quicker than a normal fight. But in this case...The only thing that made this noob 1st class even worthy of the title is a senseless aggression. Apart from pure anger, the nerd was a 5 year old kid who just swings and swings._ They must be dumbing us down to garbage cleaners._ Zack put up a face-palm. _Kunsel would have taken Sephiroth's place at this rate._

"Great General Kunsel. Hero of the Shinra Keyboard." Zack chuckled. The fight turned from deadly to almost comedic as the sluggish SOLDIER lost his sword again. Putting the fight back into a bar brawl.

What intrigued him more however, was an oil lamp that fell from the waist strap Cloud had cut off. Zack was glad there were some lubricant for him to get out and break up the kids. He broke the lamp and carefully rubbed the oil all over his trapped spot on his leg. He tugged with all his strength. Screamed as his knee cap got cut by the friction. But struggled again. He needs to save Cloud. Keep the promise to Aerith and Angeal. With a final tug and a bone cracking sound. Zack made it out. As soon as he stood up, he yelped in pain again as he stumbled. _Man, must have broken the leg._ Zack stood unaware of the tapping on his shoulder, he looked up to the source of the tap with a smile but that smile faded as soon as he saw the man.

The SOLDIER grinned as he swung the rock but the sudden reflex of danger caused Zack to jump which only made him stumble down due to his broken leg. With Zack out of the way, the stone came crushing right into Cloud's face like a cake fight, who was right behind Zack. Cursing his broken nose, Cloud collapsed like a statue.

The SOLDIER made a surprised whimper but didn't realise a fist glowing gold punching him straight in the abdomen. Before he could look Zack in the eye. Zack's hand was already stroking his helmet, sending a bolt right into his skull.

* * *

Zack's face was solemn. A storm of panic was in his eyes. Cloud was hit pretty badly trying to defend him. Internal bleeding and all the horrors Zack went through the war had resurfaced like a dangerous shark. He feared for Cloud's survival at a depth he can't describe.

Zack hurried and loaded Cloud onto the bike. Cloud needs some treatment real quick. Being Mako Enhanced doesn't mean any brain damage. Cloud was stiff breathing but it doesn't mean if there's not hemorrhage or other stuff. Cloud's first fight with a true SOLDIER didn't go that well. But still it was a so called '1st Class' after all...


	6. The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, or compilation of FF7. Please review and give criticisms.**

* * *

**"Zack, _join_ my battle, our enemy is all that creates suffering." Angeal Hewley**

**The enemy of my enemy is my friend**

Zack Fair cried for his friend near the hospital bed. They have been hiding at a bar called the Seventh Heaven in sector 7 slums. The sky wasn't an option for them. For anyone above the plate had enough reasonable choices to betray the duo. No medical aid. All was Shinra controlled. It seemed that Zack and Cloud's agreement of life after Shinra was about to be broken. Till a man who Zack accidentally bumped into and cut in the line for food shopping, offered to help unexpectedly.

Unknown to Zack the man called Wedge had some connection to someone Zack met on that fateful or should he describe painful memory that started the turn of the tide. The bartender he immediately recognized with memory striking brown hair down to her back. Big red eyes, and a cleavage that stood out in good proportions, her face was now mature and carried a demeanor of responsibility. Tifa had grown up.

But Zack always wondered why Tifa doesn't recognize him.

There was little time for introduction, as someone close to Wedge, Biggs, quickly took someone out of a secret room hidden in the bar, undetectable to even Zack's experience. The 3 had little time to even memorise each other's names before they took Cloud to the hospital on the pretence that he got involved in a drunken accident. Zack was startled at why the group had something so illegally sophisticated as fake IDs but still, he should be grateful that these petty criminals saved Cloud and his life. He shouldn't consider them petty, after all, Aerith grew in the same environment, no sky, no freedom, no money...But sometimes hospitality always comes from the people who don't get enough hospitality from the world themselves.

As well as that, there was no time for Zack to question their activity. But given Tifa's rebellious behaviour last time...it's a possibility.

Tifa somehow reminded him of an urging to go to a different Sector. Punch out the Turks who's stalking her. Then superglue Aerith into his arms so the 2 can never get apart ever again. But it was strategically stupid and a dangerous and pointless errand for her.

The world seemed so big for Zack when he joined the cadets. Now it seemed rather small. He frequently bumped into people he knew. He didn't know if it was because the world was so small, or if he travelled too much, he didn't know what sort of legacy he left behind in their lives, for they're all...different. Zack couldn't make out what this meant. Did they became a different individual after all these years because the negative legacy Zack gave was so bad that they can't cope with it. Wasn't because they too feel rejected and detached from this animalistic society too. Where homocidal psychos become Captain, General, Hero. Where the lifestyle is so unsustainable to the point that President Shinra himself can't survive through obesity, yet still greedily feeing in a chain effect and killing the planet?

Genesis. The last time he can remember what Genesis looked like was in the dream. He could barely grab any imagery of the man back except a red rapier and coat. And annoying poetry that at best helped to put Zack to sleep. Mako shouldn't harm him but Zack wasn't sure if Hojo only experimented with Mako on them. Maybe something else as Zack's brain took the toll. He can't remember some past life as Zack Fair. He wasn't sure if he had a home.

Sephiroth. The murderer Zack can never forgive now. Or could Zack? In some sympathetic parts, Shinra was the real reason for Sephiroth's madness.

Zack was confused. Every 'familiar' people he was now with had died in one way or another. Zack couldn't determine if he's still Zack, he felt different. Idea of honour and dreams still burning like a warm radiator in his heart but in his frozen icy mind, Zack did not quite know what they were. Cloud was no longer Cloud, in some ways he can't stand the quite self doubting man when he wakes.

Tifa was no longer the cute teenager he knew...Zack felt good for her that she was more mature and understanding of how the world really works...but there's still some sense of darkness in her wisdom.

Aerith...4 years. Zack was pretty sure that the last letter is not one of very new record from the tear and wear it took. Is Aerith still the innocent woman he promised the wagon with. If he suddenly got back into her life...What would she feel? Zack just wanted her to be happy...but there' still a part of him lingering to be with the person he remembered as Aerith.

He wasn't sure if the new Zack wanted the old people around him again. The realities are much different. No matter how much their exterior looked like the friends Zack had made. This was a new book with different characters. _For even if the morrow was barren of promises, nothing shall forstall my regenerated return. _Zack flinched at the thought. He hoped that whatever Hojo did. He did not dare to put G-cells in him. He would rather go into coma than spend the rest of his life degrading and obsessed with poetry like his old foe. The thought of it made him want to throw up. He remembered with a bit of humour.

"How can I not remember, when you've _beaten_ it into my head." He imitated.

Wait. This was Sephiroth's memory. It was supposed to be a private meeting with Angeal and Genesis that how did he know this. He panicked again. Realising the voice he imitated was either talent or extremely identical to Sephiroth in its deep evil tone. How in Gaia did Zack ever got a piece of Sephiroth's meeting without ever having hearing it himself?

"ZACK?!" The doctor spoke.

"I see you haven't been as womanizing. Wonder if you got brain damage too?" The blue haired doctor handed him her clipboard.

The woman has eyes the colour of watery ocean despite no Mako. Her short hair that extended to her chin somehow suited beautifully with it. Her expression was firm with a bit of concern. Her figurine slender but tall and strong. He could barely remember that he might have asked her on a date somewhere, where it was, when, and if she went with it, what did she do, or did she dislike him, he can't remember.

"You lucky two. Guys!" She said in a accented, heavy voice that was cheery. "Your friend...Cloud, did have some damage but it got removed in earlier stages. So. Zack. Cloud luckily got the treatment in time." She looked Zack into the eyes. "Luckily." She reminded him.

Zack thanked her and sipped the coffee.

"Don't remember me?" The woman questioned.

Zack just looked at her.

"Don't bother. Everyone forgets." A doctor beside her spoke coldy. His eyes had a fatigueness and little passion. His hair was fine and fair, as well as being long. Even his voice was demotivated with no energy but deep and slurry. His at least had a badge that read "Leon. S. L"

"I'll remind you...my name starts with an A..." The doctor kept on.

Seeing her attempt was futile. She made a gesture for the male doctor leave and signed. Zack thanked her efforts.

"Make sure Cloud gets a rest though." She was gone. No shadow. No trace.

Nothing of the man either.

Zack put the though aside from Aerith and Cloud. He was sure he'd met this woman before. Somewhere definitely. He started to wonder if it was an illusion since the doctor who signed the Board did not start his name with A. He assumed the doctor was called Theodore from the faint signature. Sleep deprivation is giving Zack hallucinations.

* * *

Ever since the day Shinra's wildfire got out of control, ever since her father was murdered that night, ever since Nibelheim was history...Tifa Lockhart was never fond of the words: Shinra and Soldier ever again.

She was facing Cloud side ways on the bed. Cloud's face was rather relaxed and calmer when he's asleep than awake. For years Tifa's childhood Cloud was ambitious but self reserved and quiet. This Cloud was a bit different. Though calm, even his sleeping expression was somehow subconsciously trying to hide from Tifa. She remembered her trying to make Cloud promise. One day Cloud will be a hero. If she's in a bind, he'll come for her. She and Cloud thought SOLDIER is the path to it, when the path only brought nightmares and heart-breaking pain.

It didn't matter now that Cloud somehow did made it to SOLDIER as evident of his black outfit. The deterring colour seem to absorb all light in the world away. The colour itself seemingly making its wearer lose their humanity. But the outfit didn't matter. Cloud was finally here and safe with her...Tifa wasn't sure of how Cloud feels towards her. She doesn't want to remember about Nibelheim and can't remember it neither.

She had a slight concern at Cloud's thinner face, according to Zack their ride wasn't so smooth. Cloud got knocked out to save him. In one faint imagery, Tifa remembered that Cloud came for her in the reactor. He did it. Cloud fufilled their promise.

* * *

Zack's stomach grumbled with carnivorous butterflies at the word. He moved his leg that was resting on the couch. It only made it hurt.

"You're AVALANCHE." He blatantly put it out not sure if he should take it as a joke or with serious alertness that he need to get Tifa and Cloud of this anti-Shinra chess game. Zack was tired of fighting. If anything, he does not want to ever take on the world again just because some grumpy big guy loves to give pep speech on the planet. Besides seems like the main motives for Jessie, Biggs and Wedge seemed to be money. The group was an absolute mess, little strong connections, weak improvised weaponries, small numbers and easily traceable.

The fact that Zack calculated he could sneak out whenever he like if his leg was not broken, further deepened his fears that these rag tag organization of fools are risking their lives out of sheer stupidity and fantasy against a mega force that could easily crush the organization of the same name at least a million times their size and power.

Furthermore, the thought that collateral damage is a high possibility Barette so readily ingores, sickened Zack's morality. Zack was quiet during Barette's boasts of how AVALANCHE could crush SOLDIER but secretly was unimpressed and deeply worried at least by the level of underestimation they're staking their lives on.

* * *

Now that Cloud is safe and Zack will have the world's best present to meet Aerith again later. He seriously went over back to Angeal's message. No matter what goes on around him, Zack's dream of being a hero will always persist for life. It's not something Zack want to change, he can't change it. It's nature. He wanted to save the world to make people's lives better, so there's no more sky-phobic Aerith around in the next generation.

A part of him agreed with Barret to the soul. Shinra was corrupt and black beyond the darkest abyss. There's no way to negotiate with them. They can only function and be fuelled with more greediness, lust and raping the planet till beyond repair. Even then President Shinra will still be a lifestream sucking cannibal. The mere photo of that old fart made Zack want to go up in a cloak, and pump him with stabbings for all every single atrocity he ever committed to this world. He would not care if Tseng shoot him straight through the head. Justice would be done.

But the other part suggested Cloud and Cissnei was right. Zack was a normal human being. He has a right to live on, besides getting rid of Shinra wouldn't bring much of a difference anyway. Cissnei suggested the possibility that a world without law and order would make the hellish green bubble even worse. Zack switched off the news. In one spasm Zack broke the binds on his fully healed leg, tested the limb by a bit of squats. Then exited the bar through the window. He has someone to meet.


	7. A new sunrise, a new life part I

**Disclaimer, FF7 is owned by SE not the author. **

* * *

**Although no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending." **  
**Carl Bard**

**A new sunrise, a new life PART I**

The man found himself drifting in a beehive of madness and chaos.

Time didn't flow here. There's no present, no past. All was in pieces and splinters that stabbed and slashed at memory. Nothing in this infinite chaos made sense. For even the pieces of what remains of an individual contrasted themselves. As if they don't belong to a man at all but millions.

"Hello there…..Hello? Hello? Heeeellllllo?" A sweeter girl's voice drifted into a melody but then….."Horray!" A picture finally appeared from a puddle of black water. The setting was as bright and shiny as heaven. The girl's smiling face and her petit but pretty figure was unforgettable as her soothing green eyes stood out like gemstones. She was a prized flower but-

"I HATE SHINRA! I HATE SOLDIER! I HATE _YOOOOU_!" Another image jumped into appearance slowly. A painting of a young woman's shadow in a weak position. The dreamer questioned that statement. Who was he? What did he do to deserve so much hurtful responses and so much retaliation?

"So. You wanna be in SOLDIER?!" The first image's horrible terror softened its voice and died down quickly but a second one emerged. A barrel chest warrior with a kind face and sky blue eyes gave thumbs up. Who he is talking to was hidden.

"This is…..for…..you…" The weak voice died down permanently as the silver gray creature passed on a huge blade as big as a human. Its edges sharp enough to slice through memory. White feathers flew into the air and snowed down onto the wooden ground that was cracked with black cobwebs. The man's hairs were a sick disgusting sight.

Waters ruined the picture and broke it into waste.

"SEPHHHHIROTH!"

The soul shattering scream burning in a fiery hell trembled around the room in echoes within the ground, the air, the planet. A brief but quick image shrieked itself out of the darkness. A long haired man stood so perfectly lifeless as if he was frozen in ice. Droplets of blood floated around the air like bubbles. A sword as long as the lengthy silvery angel reached for the neck of a monstrous teal statue, the beautiful face was an oxymoron against a hideously disfigured mass of a body.

Behind the victim a pale younger man's mouth widened into a hole of incomprehensible explosion of silence painted solely by the grim picture.

The tall silvery man however. Suddenly became alive and stared into the painting's gazer, his eyes a slit abyss of no return. Around the narrow hearted and selfish pupils, a jade green sparkled but it was not soothing. It was wintery, cold and emotionlessly murderous. Even a quick glance without knowing this silver reaper could give anyone nightmares.

Even the quick vanish of the image didn't do the trick. The vision and that memory was permanently implanted into the brain like a dagger into the heart that can never be pulled out unless one was willing enough to pull and kill himself with the pain.

"Sorry I'm late." A gentle and cute feminine voice gave a soft rain drop in the darkness.

"Huh?" A boy's shy voice replied.

"Why don't we make a promise?"

"What?" The same shy confused voice.

"I'll try…."

Try to do what? The dreamer asked.

"Umm. If you really get famous…and if…if I'm ever in a bind."

"I'll try….." the boy's voice echoed again without any logical order.

"You'll come save me alright." The last part of the girl came with a soft subtle giggle.

An image formed after that of a brief flash at a brunette girl's face. Her large red eyes and long black strands making a masterpiece with that of a bright white meteor.

But the image was quickly gone.

"Come on. Promise me!" The eager voice continued.

"Alright…..I pro-" It wasn't agreed

Suddenly darkness was pierced by a grey light of the cloudy skies out of the windows.

The man's azure Mako eyes glowed even during the day. He rubbed a hand through his spikey golden hair. Letting out a tired exhalation before turning and bumping into someone hugging him.

* * *

"Oh." The woman wasn't quite sure what to say. Her face a color of life but there was still something that made her gaze to the side as if something she can't let go about.

"Would you like a drink or something Tseng." She pretended in a welcoming voice. Aerith Gainsborough always thought that she was a bad liar but maybe either because Tseng wasn't showing it or little lighting in the slums made a difference.

"Um. No thank you." Tseng replied briskly with an unsure tone. Tseng gazed at the woman's sharp features at her back. He himself wasn't sure if there's a better nickname for the Turks than 'kidnappers' or 'woman beaters.' Initially he was known to her as the boogieman, then the harassment and finally he was simply her shadow. All of this was not even his intention.

"Zack." Tseng called in a casual tone.

The woman stopped walking away once the name was called.

"I knew you are still holding onto him. So. I'd like to make a deal with you." Tseng's brown eyes sparkled with a secret delight but tripped upon his next step into the muddy ground. His suit ruined by a pile of dog manure.

Behind the walls of a nearby hut, Reno smiled in delight at the oil he rubbed the floor but even he was unaware of the black ravenous figure hiding on the roof.

* * *

Red eyes filled with wild inquisitiveness were already searching into his blue spheres. Black silk run down to her shoulders. The man complimented her clean and tidy blue combat vest and her garments which directly complimented his own alligator black uniform with heavy armory, one of her hand cradling onto his chest while the other one supporting her head.

For a long hour they just lay perfectly unmoving in their position, as if neither one wanted to reveal their camouflage. The spikey haired man simply trying to find an answer in the woman, his neutral but innocent expression was reflected on the face of the woman who did the same to study the childhood friend who had been away for so long. The two friends could feel each other's moisture filled breaths. Their arms around as if they treasure this moment. For even their pulse were intertwined and locked together.

The man appreciated a compassionate and caring aurora the woman gave and the woman trying to enjoy this cute little moment of her shy and quiet little friend in his relaxed pose as if there's nothing he has to hide from her. Each of the pair believed the other to be the best thing in the world.

They studied each other blankly for infinity in a confusion truce.

"Cloud."

The truce shattered into reality.

"You remember our promise?" A gentle bell like crispness immediately turned innocence to confusion. The young man's brown quickly twisted from the original smooth natural relaxation into a relentless pursuit for answers.

"Promise? What-?" The man didn't finish.

"Is that you Cloud? Are you alr-" Tifa abruptly ended her sentence.

The pair of ocean eyes rolled down with the head. The man kept on asking in a depressed pose.

"Who are you?" His brief words hurt Tifa deeply. Though she didn't show it in her voice.

"You m-You mean you don't remember? It's me Tifa." Tifa questioned as wetness oozed from her fresh white sclera. Her eyes slightly bloodshot with one or two vessles?

"I don't. I….I….Who am I? Um...Tifa. Do we know each other?" The man's face was consciously hidden.

"Cloud. What happened? Did he?! Did Shinra do something to you?" Tifa pressed on but this time her compassion seemed to have turned into some form of exasperation.


End file.
